falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Fallout Equestria: Survivor's Guilt
Fallout Equestria: Survivor's Guilt is an on-going spin-off fic by RuinQueenofOblivion that stars Scootaloo, who had survived the apocalypse by being placed in magical stasis. Summary The fanfic picks up where the original story left off in Scootaloo's story where she's on the verge of death near Rainbow Dash's shack. She is found by Rainbow Dash, and the two get one last moment together before Scootaloo loses consciousness once again. Over 200 years later, a pair of scavengers come across a magical stasis pod that was in an old Ministry of Awesome storage area. Upon opening it however, its revealed that it contained Scootaloo, who had been placed in the pod under unknown circumstances, and she wakes up to find herself in the Equestrian Wasteland. Upon leaving she meets up with Spike, Calamity, Ditzy Doo, and Velvet Remedy who help her become familiarized with Equestria. She leaves for Manehattan in hopes of finding help with the trauma she's suffering as well as to find any surviving family members. In Manehattan Scootaloo meets up with Homage and Xiraia, but at the same time she meets a Stable Dweller named Arc Light who came from the nearby Stable 66. She talks with a pony working for the Followers of the Apocalypse in Tenpony Tower who directs her to Neigh Orleans. However before she heads that way, they visit the local Stable-Tec headquarters and meet with the Ghoulified head of it, finding out that a number of Stables for part of some sort of project are still active. In Neigh Orleans they meet with Ruby Starlight and Bluesky in the Quarter. Ruby helps Scootaloo with her nightmares as best she can by using a fragment of Luna that was able to enter Scootaloo's dreams temporarily. Scootaloo also visited with another Dashite named Shimmering Skies who lead a Settlement called Lakeview who used to work for one of the Enclave's Generals. A DJ Pon3 transmission said that the city of New Pegasus was under attack by an Enclave General, and the two characters leave Neigh Orleans to go there in hopes of finding answers. In New Pegasus she meets up with Rain Runner and her group who had been responsible for the death of the previous ruler of New Pegasus Wind Rider. Scootaloo and Arc Light took part in the re-taking of New Pegasus from the Enclave General Bluejay and found information from a terminal that would help Scootaloo find out answers about her family. She was directed to the Dayrunner Tribe and Stable 13 in the north to find a pony who could decrypt the files. In the north she met up with General Midnight Sparkle who helped her get the aid of a codebreaker named Cipher in Stable 13. While she was there Scootaloo used Memory Orbs to re-live experiences from her life from the perspective of Rainbow Dash who had spent the remainder of her life in Stable 13. She then learns that she needs to head north to find where her family is. In Crystal City, Scootaloo finds her descendant Serenity who had previously fought against Changelings during an attempted invasion of the Crystal Wasteland. The two become close to the point where Scootaloo is willing to settle down and live in Crystal City with Serenity and her adopted mother Vanilla Cream. However this plan is derailed when the Enclave President Winter Breeze broadcasts a message around Equestria. Characters Scootaloo The former Vice President of Stable-Tec, Scootaloo serves as the main characters and narrator of the fanfic. Having woken up ten years after the Day of Sunshine and Rainbows, she's trying to get familiarized with how Equestria has changed in the past 200 years. At the beginning of the fic, she's suffering from a manifestation of Survivor's Guilt and PTSD so she's looking for help in Manehattan. In addition she has a strong desire to find any surviving descendants as well as make amends for her actions during the war. Arc Light Arc Light is an engineer from Stable 66 in Manehattan, she left the Stable to follow after her best friend Caramel Corn who had escaped not long before she did. She initially doesn't trust Scootaloo because of what had happened to her Stable, but she agrees to travel with her in order to try and find Caramel Corn. External Links Survivor's Guilton Fimfiction. Category:Fallout Equestria: Survivor's Guilt Category:Fallout: Equestria Side Story Category:Completed Stories